


California

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries
Summary: 鱼雷警告！女体车
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	California

隔壁mean girls番外  
灿卡  
你们说要看女体车那我就写了  
大型鱼雷警告！！！！！  
你看到这里还要点链接最后来骂我的你就真的是找骂了(･･;)

热情，缠绵，暧昧在空中碰撞，女孩被男孩托着翘臀抱起，两条长腿环住男孩精瘦的腰，交换了一个热烈的吻。

男孩抱着她快步走向床榻，为她亲手脱下自己半个小时才买的高跟鞋。李东赫蹲在地上，朝上看着黄雪熙，对方脸蛋红扑扑的，他顺势抬起黄雪熙两条腿把人压在柔软的床上。

因为靠得太近鼻腔里满是男人的麝香味，她皱皱眉，下意识地伸手抵在李东赫胸前，想要对方离自己稍微远一点，然后她又立刻改变了主意，揪住李东赫的衣领，吻住他的喉结，双手为他脱下外套，再一颗一颗地解开了衣扣。

再一步，只需要李东赫再进一步他们就将改变这个故事，于是他拉住黄雪熙纤细的手腕：“你知道自己在做什么吧，真的不会后悔吗？”

黄雪熙侧过脸，轻吻他的手腕：“说不定呢？但是我知道我肯定会后悔今晚没有和你再进一步。”

“所以，今晚就不要让我失望好吗？”

然后她再一次被亲吻。

黄雪熙合上眼，有些紧张地崩着身子，她能感觉到柔软的嘴唇吻过自己的额头，然后是嘴唇，她想李东赫真不愧是法律系学生，这张嘴肯定能给樱桃梗打结。她不自觉地用脚蹭着床单，抬起腰去迎合男孩。

哦是的，她的厚唇适合接吻极了，李东赫满意的舌尖反复舔过黄雪熙的唇珠，然后再一次探入勾起她的舌头，重重的吮吸让她有种舌头都要被吞掉的错觉，来不及吞咽的唾液从她的嘴角缓缓流下。

李东赫的吻再落到她的嘴角，然后吻在她漂亮的脖颈，留下一个个印记，他一手抱着黄雪熙，另一只手色情地描绘着对方的身体曲线，然后把她的衬衫与牛仔裤都通通脱下，随意甩在地板上。

再一次感受到手上皮肤光滑细腻的触感和微弱的颤栗，他喉结上下滚动两三下，隔着黑色内衣揉捏着黄雪熙浑圆的双乳，黑色的眸恰好落在乳沟上方，和黑色蕾丝的内衣一起把黄雪熙棕色皮肤衬得更加性感，乳沟更加深邃，形成了一道淫靡艳丽的风景线。李东赫伸手解开内衣扣子，失去了内衣塑形效果的双乳依然形状完美。

李东赫这次毫无阻隔地揉搓着黄雪熙胸前的两团柔软，双乳上不一会儿就布满了手指留下的红印，而两颗红艳的朱果早在上一轮爱抚时就已经挺立起来等人采撷。他用大拇指和食指捏住其中一颗，柔软却充满弹性的触感让他爱不释手，当揉捏已经不能再满足他时，他低下头含住了那颗引入犯罪的果实。舌头在乳晕周围舔舐了好几圈，随后卷住乳头将它彻底濡湿，房间里响起吮吸的水声。

这太色情了，黄雪熙伸手捂住脸，又压不住好奇心从手指缝里偷看，然后在李东赫咬上乳尖时因为瘙痒与轻微的刺痛感轻呼出声。她的十指插入李东赫的头发中，想要轻轻用力拉开距离，却反倒让人更加用力地吸吮着。

“你不要再这样啦，又不会有奶的……”她像个小孩子一样撒着娇控诉，带着点哭腔的声音本该惹人心怜，可现在只能更加刺激对方情欲。

“那如果姐姐做妈妈了呢？会不会就可以了呢？”黄雪熙觉得李东赫那聪明脑子也该融化成浆糊了。

她的白色草莓花纹的内裤被脱下，她觉得自己甚至听到了李东赫非常非常轻的笑声，谁能想到整个学院里最辣的那个女生的内裤竟然会是JK可爱款呢？怎么了嘛，辣妹就不可以可爱了吗？

她像是泄愤，咬了李东赫锁骨一口。

“姐姐，你太紧了，”李东赫皱着眉头看着只进入了半截的食指，只能转着圈将入口慢慢扩大，在入口稍有松懈时插入第二根手指，两根手指一起向花穴深处探索而去。受到外物侵入开始不自觉收缩的小穴仿佛一张小嘴吮吸着他的手指，他将手指抽出来又插进去，花穴自动分泌的蜜液濡湿了手指，使手指每次插入都能进到更深的地方，“但现在不再是了。”

黄雪熙捂住了嘴巴，太久没被照顾的地方被突然刺激，快感并不是一两句话就能说清楚的，她感到自己眼角已经有泪流下了。

李东赫揉揉黄雪熙手感极好的臀，然后抬起它，让那个地方在自己眼里更好地出现；他给了黄雪熙一个以示安慰的吻，硕大的龟头顶在穴口，轻轻地却又不容拒绝地一点点进入。

虽然他足够温柔，前戏也做得够足，避孕套上也有润滑油，可是仍旧有些干涩的小穴依旧传来了撕裂的痛楚，她咬紧了牙关，可呻吟还是从嘴角流出一丝。

李东赫一下慌了神，进也不是退也不是，还是黄雪熙揽住他的脖子说：“没问题的，继续吧。”他才又慢慢地进入。

分泌出的液体为接下来帮了不少忙，李东赫轻轻抽插了起来，房间里肉体冲撞的声音让他自己听着都面红耳赤，黄雪熙抬起腰，在李东赫的吻里找着呼吸的空隙，下身剧烈的疼痛过去之后，一阵酥麻感袭上她的尾椎骨。滚烫的阴茎像一根被火烧过的铁柱在她的花穴内打桩般地插入抽出，带起了淫靡的水声。虽然整件事的走向有些不在她的掌控之中，现在她能做的也只有顺其自然了。黄雪熙伸出双手环抱着李东赫的背脊，抬起双腿盘在他的腰上，让自己的身子更靠近对方。柔软的双乳贴着李东海的躯体，带来了另一种快感。

如潮水般的撞击让床发出了吱呀声，甜蜜的呻吟也顺势传了出来。她紧紧抱住对方的身体，指甲在他背后留下了不浅的红痕。

李东赫轻拍黄雪熙的臀瓣，女孩因为这突如其来的举动立刻绷紧了全身，自然也带着花穴收紧了起来，李东赫差点自食恶果射了出来。屁股上留下了淫靡的红色印记，黄雪熙有些耻辱地看着李东赫，张开嘴报复样地咬在了李东赫肩膀上。

然后她就没松开过了。李东赫一次又一次狠狠地把硬物撞进深处，黄雪熙被他撞得呢喃呓语，此时变了调的呻吟也显得格外动听。李东赫有在黄雪熙耳边低语着自己的心声，关于自己的占有欲，又关于自己有多么的喜欢她，一字一句都真情实感，黄雪熙差一点就彻底心动了。

她也不懂自己的心，可她知道现在发生的一切都是她希望发生的事情。

于是她捧住李东赫的脸，与他深吻，然后哭着达到了高潮；男孩又在他体内抽插了几下才射出来，他慢慢地退出来，取下避孕套又兴致勃勃地换上另一个。

黄雪熙虽然无奈，却也是欣然接受。

夜晚李东赫抱着身边熟睡的黄雪熙，在半梦半醒间迷糊地想黄雪熙对自己来说就是加利福尼亚，永远晴空万里，永远是美好的象征，热情，自由；她是每年一度的夏季特供的果酒，并且还只会在加州夏天提供，也许还有人会复刻这份配方，可没有人能够复刻那一瞬间的调酒师。

正是短暂，所以可贵。于是他想去他妈的多角恋，现在拥有黄雪熙的是我，这还不够吗？


End file.
